Rounbut
Roubut, the Union Member #3984 Union Member Species native to the Andromeda Galaxy . (Andromeda Region 3 ) TL 2 AL 3 Carbon Based , NiOx Breathers (High Ox content) BaPhy 1 , RDRS Consumers , Carnivorous The Rounbut made contact with the Union as one of their space exploration probes was intercepted by a Union patrol. The probe had just left their home system but was already twenty years on its way. Unlike the robotic probes many societies of this tech level use, the Roubut probes use Roubut volunteers (in suspended animation) to man their probes. This is due to their religion. They firmly believe there is sentient life in the Universe and finding it their most important task. These volunteers face certain death on a no return journey, with the slim hope that they do encounter sentient life. (Six of the 45 probes sent out by the Roubut before Union memership have been successfully located and the volunteer revived. Twenty were found with the volunteer already dead. The rest has not been located so far (as the trajectory and course data ws not correct) It was great fortune that the probe encountered a Union ship and not one of the malicious species. The Roubut society could have easily faced enslavement or destruction. The Roubut however are convinced that their Gods had this in mind from the start and no other outcome was expected. The Roubut were euphoric for month after the Union ship returned their probe and their volunteer. First Contact procedures were easy and free of any problems. The Roubut eager to learn everything about the Universe. They were suprised however about the many diverse civilizations that existed and truly in a species wide awe as they learned about the Union. The largest delegation ever ( 5000 Rounbut ) was taken all the way to Pluribus and on a Union tour. When they found out they could apply for membership, the entire society wanted to join right away. The PUMA process was one of the shortest on record. The Rounbout are somewhat compareable to birds and also have similarities to flying squirrels. While they are unable to fly like birds, they are able to glide over vast distances and have learned to use updrafts to extend their gliding distance. They are bisexual, the females are smaller but otherwise indistinctable from the males. They have tight family structures, mate for life and raise 2-4 children within their lifetime ( 50 -60 years prior to Union Medicine and 90-100 now) They keep close contact to their offspring for the duration of their lives. This reflects in their society. Almost everyone is related in some way to anyone else and the society is a natural democracy, decissions are made by the society as a whole. The society is led by their religious leaders, who celebrate the Force of Life. This force is believed to be universal and represented by every living sentient being. The Rounbout eat live insects and grubs, but accept them in dried or conserved form. Their society never fought wars and violence is rare (but not unheard off) Rounbouts are rarely found in the Armed Forces, but are eager explorers and researchers. Biology and related sicences are their favorite subject of study. They are also among the most active tourists and travel as much and as far as possible whenever they can. Union Census counted 45 billion Rounbut across Union Space. Homeworld : Orun Home System : Orun-E Category:Sentient Species